Snow Forts
The Snow Forts is a room on Club Penguin Rewritten. Players can hide behind the forts and throw snowballs at other players. You can throw snowballs at the Clock Tower Target to earn a stamp, or you can throw snowballs with four other penguins of the same color to achieve a stamp. The room accessible from the Snow Forts is the Stadium, which changes from a Soccer Field to an Ice Rink every few months. Trivia *The Clock Tower is center-staged in the PSA mission, Clockwork Repairs. *There used to be a glitch where the Tower showed the same time and date all the time. *From December 13, 2017 to December 27, 2017, the clock's display was glitched. Gallery Graphical designs Snow Forts Ice Rink.png|With the Ice Rink. Snow Forts Stadium.png|With the Stadium. Map icons Snow Forts Map Icon.png Parties 2017 = Puffle Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 construction Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2017 construction Medieval Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2017 Forts MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Snow Forts.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight construction Snow Forts.png|Festival of Flight construction Festival of Flight Snow Forts.png|Festival of Flight The Fair 2017 Snow Forts.png|The Fair 2017 Storm SnowForts.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 9.50.39 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.20.47 PM.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Snow Forts phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Snow Forts phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Snow Forts phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigForts.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Construction Forts.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Screen Shot 2017-12-27 at 6.20.30 PM.png|New Year's Day 2018 Newyearforts.png|New Year's Day 2018 (when countdown finished) Winter Fiesta 2017 Snow Forts.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Waddle On Snow Forts.png|Waddle On Party Waddle On Snow Forts 2.png|Waddle On Party (final day) Earth Day 2018 Snow Forts.png|Earth Day Party 2018 Puffle Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2017 construction Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2018 construction Medieval Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2018 Music Jam 2018 Construction Forts.png|Music Jam 2018 construction Music Jam 2018 Snow Forts.png|Music Jam 2018 Island Adventure Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest Penguin Games Snow Forts.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2018 Snow Forts.png|The Fair 2018 Island Eclipse Snow Forts.png|Island Eclipse Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 9.50.39 PM.png|Halloween Party 2018 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Snow Forts.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Christmas Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Christmas Party 2018 |-|2019 = New Year's Day 2019 Snow Forts.png|New Year's Day 2019 New Year's Day 2019 Snow Forts 2.png|New Year's Day 2019 (when countdown finished) Winter Fiesta 2017 Snow Forts.png|Winter Fiesta 2019 Underwater Expedition Snow Forts.png|Underwater Expedition St. Patrick's Parade Snow Forts.png|St. Patrick's Parade April Fools Party 2019 Snow Forts construction.png|April Fools' Party 2019 construction April Fools' Party 2019 Snow Forts.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Earth Day Party 2019 Snow Forts.png|Earth Day Party 2019 Puffle Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Puffle Party 2019 Music Jam 2019 Snow Forts.png|Music Jam 2019 Music Jam 2019 Snow Forts 2.png|Music Jam 2019 (second week) Western Party Snow Forts.png|Western Party Other Mission 6 Snow Forts.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = |-|2018 = |-|2019 = SWF